In general, the Internet as an open network is configured to be arbitrarily connected and used by applying a common protocol called Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) to a counterpart computer which everybody intends to access anywhere in the world can use various services such as e-mail, file transmission, World Wide Web (WWW), and the like which are used for transferring basic text information, developing a compression technique, and transferring multimedia information.
The importance of the Internet as a strategic tool for promoting efficiency and productivity throughout all fields of the existing industry has rapidly increased as the Internet is rapidly increasingly used worldwide including in Korea and new business opportunities through the Internet have been continuously created and areas of business have tended to extend, and as a result, business operators using the Internet have gradually increased.
Mobile Internet using a cellular phone, a PDA, and an IMT2000 service has been rapidly increasingly used in recent years and the service has been explosively increased as fast as the initial increase speed of Internet users.
That is, in recent years, businesses through the Internet have repeated development to create a more improved new business model such as Avatar transaction and a question and answer type knowledge search service over business models including Internet search, shopping mall, an auction, and the like in an initial stage.
In the related art, Internet shopping malls are configured for each item or item category and consumers individually search information on the item and the service according to a process for purchase wants thereof to determine the item and the service and thereafter, satisfy the purchase wants by using a purchase site such as the shopping mall, or the like. However, the search time for determining the item and the service is long and it is difficult even to acquire information on a store. Further, since a purchase intention for a special sold item or service should be decided only on a limited site, there is a problem in that it is difficult to provide a definite criterion for comparing a price or the service.
Accordingly, the consumer can ask a question about such a complicated process on the Internet and perform such a purchase action according to an answer to the question.